Begging me to come back
by AwkwardShabu
Summary: It's been 4 years since "Meant to Be" and something happened between Adam and Becky. After years of no contact with each other Adam returns to win back the girl he loves, but something is stopping him...
1. Chapter 1

**To all Beckdam fans Enjoy :) **

Prologue

_4 years later…_

A red motorcycle is parked outside of the New York Times building. The rider takes off his red helmet and looks up at the building. Some girls pass by looking at the rider, and smile. He adjusts his leather jacket, his gelled hair and smiles back. He gets off his bike and walks into the building.

Clare Edwards is walking with a group of interns. "Make sure you finish that article," she says. One of the interns nods and walks away. Clare turns to them, "Everyone else, get back to work." The rest of the interns walk away as Clare opens her office door. As she enters, the rider is standing in front of the window and turns to her. Clare smiles, "You have added more muscles since the last time I saw you." The rider winks at her and gives her a hug. "God, I've missed you," he said as he releases her. "Adam Torres is officially a special agent."

Chapter 1

"Are you done squeezing my biceps yet?" Adam asks. Clare blushes and lets go of Adam's arm, "Sorry. Please don't tell Eli." Adam laughs and shakes his head, "As the best man, I don't want to get involved with your love life." Clare sits on her chair and crosses her arms, "So, did you talk to her?" Adam scratches the back of his neck, "No, I haven't."

"Why not? It's been 3 years and you promised her that you would see her again."

"Clare it's not that simple, she's…she's dating some guy right now."

"Gossip magazines always lie. Did you even meet her?"

He shakes his head and puts his hand into his pocket, "It might complicate things."

"Not calling her and telling her where you have been for the pass 3 years must have hurt you, but now you can."

_4 years earlier…_

It was a quiet morning as Adam slowly opens his eyes. He was in his old room at the Torres house. He rubs is eyes with his left hand and felt something heavy on his chest. An arm wrapped around his waist, a young woman's body was on top of his chest. Adam brushes some of her hair away from her face and gives a quick kiss on her forehead. The woman begins to hug him tighter. "Becks, it's morning," he says. Becky shakes her head, "No, five more minutes." Adam smirks and rolls on top of her. He gives her a quick kiss on the neck to her shoulder, "As much as I want to see you naked like this every morning, I have to go." She giggles and cups his face, "I wish you wouldn't have to go. You just gotten your life back." He quickly kisses her on the lips and smiles, "We still have a few hours before I have to go." He gets out of bed and walks towards his closet to grab a shirt. Becky watches him put on a black shirt and jeans. Adam turns around and walks back to his bed. "You are so beautiful. How did I ever get so lucky?" he kisses her on the cheek.

It had been 2 months since John and Anna kidnapped Adam and he ended up in the hospital a few days later with a head injury, broken ribs and a bruised eye. The police had questioned him but there were no leads on the whereabouts of Anna. John was dead at the scene. Mr. Blue gave Adam a choice of either joining his special group or go to jail for the murder of John Walker which he did not commit. Adam agreed to join Mr. Blue as a special agent, but had requested some time to spend with his real family.

After an emotional reunion with the Torres family, Becky spent everyday with Adam and his family. Going on dates to making love for the first time, Becky dreaded the day she had to be away from him. "Morning sweetheart," says Audra as she kisses Adam on the cheek. Adam smiles and sits across from his brother Drew. Drew smiles at him, "Must be nice getting all that action last night." Audra hits Drew on the arm. Adam rubs the back of his neck, " Shut up dude. At least I'm the one getting laid." Audra lets out a small laugh and walks away from the dinner table. Drew's smile quickly fades away, "So 4 years huh?" Adam slowly nods, "Yeah, we can still talk to each other from time to time I guess. At least I'm not dead right?" Drew looks back at his cereal bowl and takes a bite of cereal. Becky enters the kitchen wearing a yellow sundress. She greets Audra and walks toward Adam. He quickly grabs her arm and pulls her towards him. She sits on his lap and gives him a kiss. "Please go somewhere else to suck face," yells Drew. Both Adam and Becky laugh as Drew gets up from the table.

The Torres family and Becky arrive at the airport to say their goodbyes to Adam. "Call when you can sweetheart," says a teary Audra. Adam hugs her back, "I will mom. I love you. Sorry for everything." Adam hugs his father next. They break apart, and Drew pulls him for a hug. "Later little bro." "Later big bro." As they break apart Adam looks to Becky and grabs her hand. They walk a few feet away from his family and looked at each other. Adam wipes away one of her tears with his thumb, "My beautiful girl. You are going to do great in New York, and become the most famous actress that has ever lived. We will see each other soon. 4 years may be long but our love has no limits." He kisses her forehead, eyes, nose, and lips. Becky takes out a small box and hands it to him, " Come back to me safely."

_Present._

Adam touches the sliver cross necklace from around his neck. Clare walks towards him and pulls his sleeve up. She traces the tattoo on his arm. It was a heartbeat line on. "You should tell her about this," Clare says. Adam pulls away and looks at the TV playing outside of her office. It was playing one of the popular TV dramas, 'The Only One' starring Rebecca Baker. "What kind of show is that?" he asks. Clare walks beside him and stares at the screen, "It's about a girl who gets into an accident and she doesn't remember anyone except for only one person. Which is the love of her life, but he doesn't exist. Then it is just stuff about time traveling. Very popular show." Adam smirks, "Story of my life." They both laugh. Adam takes a deep breath, "She won't see me like the person I used to be. I'm a cold-blooded murder."

"That's not true. You save lives. You had to do it in order to save that little girl."

"I know that, but you know her. She doesn't do violence and that is the reason why I haven't contacted her in 3 years."

Clare pats him on the shoulder, "Well, she has changed. You did too. So take a chance and talk to her." Adam's watch begins to beep. Clare looks at him and gives him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Get going superhero. See you tonight. Becky will be there and you two can talk it out." Adam nods and runs out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Will be MIA for next week so expect another chapter by tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews :) **

Chapter 2

"And that is a wrap!" shouted Eli. Everyone begins to clap and cheer as Eli took a bow. "For the best director ever," says Becky as she hands him flowers. Eli smiles and gives her a hug, " Thank you. It's going to be a big night tonight, are you excited to see him?" Becky takes a deep breathe and sighs, "I don't know. He hasn't really contacted me in 3 years." Eli checks his phone and smirks, "Well it looks like he went to visit Clare this morning." Becky pauses and grabs his phone. "Adam came by this morning. He changed so much and gotten hotter. He seems distance after seeing Becky on TV. He must be missing her. – Clare." Eli grabs the phone out of her hands, "You weren't suppose to read that." "You kept in touch with him all this time? Why?"

"He wanted to check up on you."

"Why would he? He was the one who broke up with me."

Eli shrugs, "He might have his reasons. "

"Eli, what happen to him? Why did he break up with me?"

"He's been very distant with all of us, so don't be that upset."

Eli's phone begins to ring and checks it. "Excuse me. I have to take this. I'll see you later tonight?" Becky nods and walks to her trailer. There he was.

_3 year earlier_

"No, No, No, No. You can't do this too me. What happen to 'we are meant to be?" screamed Becky as she paces back and forth in her room.

"We are Becks, just right now I need to focus on my assignments and I can't have any…" Adam becomes silent. "Any what? Leverage?"

"It's best if we don't talk to each other for a while. You have to focus on your acting career and I need to focus on mine. I'm sorry." Adam hangs up as Becky slowly falls to the floor.

A small knock on the door startles Becky. A young man with short black hair in a suit comes in. "Hey Becks, I heard you crying and…" the man stops talking and quickly hugs her. "Shh… it's okay. It's okay." "Matt, he broke up with me…" cried Becky as she covers her face.

_Present_

Adam gives her a small smile and spoke, "I'm sorry about everything." Becky stares at him and crosses her arms, "You broke my heart Adam. You promised to never hurt me and you did." Adam closes his eyes and steps closer to her. He slowly touches her arm, "I know. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I was in a very tough situation and I messed up us. Please forgive me?" She shakes her head, "No. You never contacted me in 3 years what makes you think I'm willing to take you back?" Becky stayed silent as Adam leans closer to her. "I know you Becks. I know that you still care about me." He presses his lips towards her and holds her close to him. She kisses him back and begins to pull his jacket back. His hands begin to lift up her shirt. "I missed you so much," he smirks and continues to kiss her. She pushes him away from her and lifts his shirt off. As Adam steps closer to her, she notices a small tattoo on his collarbone. She traces it and asks, "Who is Emma?" Adam didn't say anything as she pushes him away from her. She begins to look for her shirt and puts it back on. "Becks let me explain," he said as he grabs her arm. "No, I don't want to hear it. I can't believe you slept with another girl and put her name on your body." A tear began to fall from her cheek. "Becks, she is not another girl I slept with. She is someone important to me." Becky releases herself from his hold, "then who is she?" Adam looks at her and takes a deep breath, "She's my daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Adam drops the last empty box outside of a small town house, he looks around and checks his watch. "Daddy!" said the little girl as she runs into his arms. The little girl had dark brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, blue and brown eyes, and wore a blue and white dress. "Emma, how was your first day?" he asked as he hugs her tiny body. "I made this many friends!" Emma sticks out 3 fingers in front of him. He smiles at her, "well, I think we should go celebrate with ice cream." Emma begins to clap and ran inside the house. "Thanks for picking her up Clare," said Adam as he walks towards her. "Anything for my goddaughter. I take it that things went well with Becky?" says Clare. Adam rubs his face with his hand and turns to Clare, "She threw me out of her trailer and threw her shoe at me."

"Well, you can't blame her. You kind of have a kid."

"She didn't let me explain."

"Well, I kind of want to know how you ended up with her."

_4 years ago…_

"Agent Adam Torres, pleasure to meet you," says Adam. A woman in black leather jacket suit with blond hair and blue eyes turns to him, "Agent Olivia Hart." Adam gives her a small smile and shook her hand. "Come on rookie, let's go meet everyone else," she says.

_Present_

"We were best friends who help each other out of tough situations. One night she got drunk and hooked up with her ex-boyfriend. She told me she was pregnant and her ex died of a drug overdose, I told her that I will be there to help. Then she left her kid at my doorstep with all the papers. I haven't heard from her since."

Clare sat beside Adam on the staircase, "Wow." Adam nods, "Yup. But it's ok, I love that little girl with all my heart."

"She's special but you also broke up with Becky for her too."

Adam stayed silent and sighs, "I killed someone because I had to protect Emma. If I had stayed with Becky and both of them get kidnapped," Adam's hands began to shake, "If I had to choose between them, I would always choose Emma. This is why I broke up with her. I can't be the guy who will put her first anymore." Clare pats him on the back, " You deserve to have the most out of life. Both of them make you happy so don't be afraid of what might happen. Live in the now. Don't forget, Eli and I are also Emma's godparents. We are here for both of you guys." Adam gives Clare a hug, "Thank you but I don't think Becky wants to see ever again after the crap I just pulled in her trailer." Clare pulls away quickly, "What did you do to that poor girl?"

"I kissed her. Didn't you want me too?"

"No, I wanted you to talk to her, not suck her face," Clare shakes her head and stood up. "Make sure you come tonight and bring Emma to the party. I want to show my goddaughter off. Plus I want both you and Becky to forgive each other."

Adam waves goodbye to Clare and walks into the house. "Daddy can I wear this pink dress to the party tonight?" ask Emma. Adam pats her head, "Sure." "Can you wear a pink tie so we can match?" "Anything for you."

_3 years and 3 months ago…_

"Olivia, where are you going?" shouted Adam. As Olivia grabs all her belongings into her bag, Adam grabs her arm and turns her towards him. "Adam, I can't stay."

"Yes you can! You have a choice."

"My choice is to have adventures, not being a stay at home mother."

"Olivia, grow up! Can't you see you have the most beautiful little girl who needs you?"

"No she doesn't. She has a wonderful father to take care of her," Olivia said quietly as she touches his face. Adam holds her hand, "I promise that I would take care of you and Emma, but you can't just leave." "Sorry Adam," Olivia kisses Adam and heads out the door. Adam sinks down to the bed and looks at the picture of Olivia holding Emma in her arms. He grabs his phone and dials a number. As the phone stopped ringing, he spoke, "Clare…"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back :) sorry here is the next chapter. Probably try to post it once a week. think you guys can handle it? Thanks for reading. :)**

**Chapter 4**

"Grey suit and a pink tie with a little girl in a pink dress. You two are so cute together," laughs Clare. Adam puts Emma down and hugs Clare, "Congrats on almost getting married." "Thanks, by the way Becky is coming later in the evening." Adam shrugs, "Have to face the music either way." Clare grips his arm in a small squeeze and looks at Emma, "Come on princess. Let's go show off while your dad and godfather have a chat." Emma nods and looks at Adam. Adam smiles and kneels down to her level. She gives him a small kiss on the cheek, "See ya later daddy." Adam pats her head, "Be good." "Always."

"Enjoy while it last, pretty soon she will be screaming 'I hate you' to you," chuckles Eli and hands him a beer. Adam hugs Eli, "Congrats buddy."

"So, are you going to be a full time father since you officially moved here?"

"I'm always going to be there for her. I told Blue that I wouldn't do much out of country missions."

"You still looking for Anna after what happened?"

Adam tenses up after hearing Anna and grips his beer, "I'm just going to let her come to me and kill her myself if she dares touches Emma again." Eli sighs, "I can always get bodyguards for her. She's ours too you know." Adam chuckles, "She totally ruined our coolness." "Yup, a three year old got a hold on all three of us."

Adam stops laughing as he glances at Becky. Eli turns around and waves at her, "So, does she know about Emma?" Adam nods, "Yup." "You should talk to her, she misses you," said Eli as he pushes him towards her.

As Adam walks towards her, a man in a white suit and blue tie taps Becky on her shoulder. "Rebecca, shall we go inside?" asked the man. Adam watches her as she touches his arm. "I'll be right there Matt. I just need to talk to someone first," replies Becky. Matt nods and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. Adam quickly puts his hands into his pocket and slowly walks towards her. "I see you came with someone," he said as she glances at him. "What are we doing Adam?" she asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we should just let the past be the past and move on."

"If this is about Emma, let me explain."

Becky shakes her head, "No you don't have too. You had a kid right after you broke up with me. I get it. You took responsibility and lied to me about it."

Adam begins to raise his voice, "No! You don't understand. Emma is my daughter on paper, but not by blood. I didn't break up with you because of Emma. I broke up with you because I couldn't have anymore leverage."

A tear slowly falls on Becky's face and Adam cups her face. "I…I didn't mean it like that. I have been through so much and I was afraid of losing more people. Especially you," he begins to panic. "D…Don't" she whispers.

"Becks, I know you still love me. I need you to forgive me one more time. I can't live another moment without being with you."

Becky slowly grips his arms and shakes her head. "I'm sorry things just got too complicated when I started this", he whispers. He leans in for a kiss, but Becky pushes him away. "I can't forgive you anymore. I'm with someone else now." Adam drops his arms to his side and sighs, "So, tell me you don't love me and I will leave." Becky frowns and shakes her head. He looks into her eyes, "Just say it." Her lips begin to stutter, "I…I have to go." She slowly cups his face and looks into his blue eyes. "I wish things didn't end up this way," she whimpers. As she slowly takes a step back, Adam grabs her left hand and his eyes slowly looks at her ring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry...Computer problems.**

**Chapter 5**

_3 years and 9 months ago…_

"Adam, Becky is in the hospital, she just fainted on set," said Clare. Adam was on the phone with Clare as he glances at a ticking bomb and then to Olivia. "Adam we don't have much time left! Get off the phone and help us!" shouted Olivia. "Clare text me the address and I'll be there as soon as I can!" yelled Adam as he cuts one of the wires. Suddenly the building explodes and dust filled up the air.

"Great job for almost killing us!" shouted Olivia as she pats the dust away from her arms.

"Well we are still alive so quit complaining! I have to go to the hospital now!" yelled Adam as he dusts off. Olivia grabs his arm, "You're going to her?"

"I have to know if she's all right."

"You have to stop going to her. People overwork sometimes."

Adam slowly takes her arm off his, "I know, but she's my girl. I want her to know that no matter where I am, I'm always will be by her side." Olivia laughs, "You sound like a married man and you didn't even purpose to her yet." Adam scratches his head, "Well I'm going to marry her someday."

He enters the hospital where Clare and Eli were sitting. "Is she all right?" he asks. Eli clears his throat, "Yeah, she's sleeping right now. You can go see her if you want." Adam looks at Clare and she nods at him to go.

As Adam enters the room, Becky was lying in bed sleeping peacefully. He slowly moves a chair close to her and takes her hand. The heartbeat line on the monitor rose up. "Even when I touch you, your heartbeat always speeds up," he chuckles. He stares at the heart monitor and took a picture on his phone. Becky slowly opens her eyes and turns to see Adam taking a picture. "Hey, you can't take a picture of me like this!" she whispers. He smiles at her and slowly leans towards her for a kiss. "Hey, workaholic. You're finally awake."

"You taste like sand."

"Hey I just finished a drill just to come see you."

"You don't have to come all the time whenever I get in trouble. You have to finish your training first."

"Long distance must suck for us. To think we should have learn by now after the first time," he sighs. "We are adults now. We will do a better job this time," she smiles. "Love you beautiful," he kisses her hand one last time and leaves.

_Present _

As the crowd gathers to Becky and Matt, Adam clenches his fist. "Daddy…" Emma said quietly as she tugs on Adam's sleeve. Adam glances at her and smiles, "What is it sweetheart?" Emma looks at Becky and back at him, "You want to go?" Adam picks her up and walks out of the dinning hall. "Thank you," he whispers. Emma rests her head on his shoulder and hugs him tight.

"Adam!" Becky shouted as she runs towards him. "Congratulations on your engagement." She glances at Emma sleeping and smiles, "She's beautiful. Her mother must be really lucky."

"Her mother is a workaholic and left her."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Becky, you don't have to be. Emma, is a smart and beautiful little girl. Her mother should be the one to be sorry for. For not being able to be part of her life."

Becky smiles and looks at him, "I still want you part of my life. Even though I'm not going to be with you like we thought we would." Adam takes a deep breathe and sighs, "I do too, but I'll always want you. For now I just take whatever I can just to see you."

_Few months ago…_

"So you just want the word 'Emma' on your collarbone?" ask the tattoo artist. Adam takes his phone from his back pocket and scrolls to the heartbeat monitor. "Can I get the line on my arm please." The tattoo artist smirks, "So is this the heartbeat of 'Emma'?" Adam shakes his head side to side, "No, one is a girl I love and one is my future."


End file.
